ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I DUNNO, IT'S JUST MY ENTRY!
I DUNNO, IT'S JUST MY ENTRY! is a fan made episode of Ben 10: Meme Force. It is written by An Anon. Synopsis Memestar tries to kill Ben. Plot Ben is JetRage flying after Forever Knights. 'Get back here!" shouted Ben. 'No.' replied a random Forever Knight. 'Then you'll face the consequences of JetRage!' Ben shot laser beams at the Forever Knights, he hit some but the others simply dodged them. 'Oh, come on!' shouted Ben, frustrated. He transformed. 'EpiGoop!' he shouted. He shapeshifted to a line and moved around, hitting the Forever Knights. They all fell. We see the inside of an abandoned garage, a big Highbreed was standing with a shadowed man. 'Do you have it?' asked the shadowed man. 'No, I'm sorry but-' 'YOU DON'T HAVE IT?' said the shadowed man, furious. 'Sorry but no, it's Ben Tememeson's fault.' he explained. 'Then your'e safe.' said the man settled now. 'We attack him NOW.' The Highbreed smiled and the shadowed man was revealed to be... MEMESTAR!!! Back at Ben, he's fighting Driscoll who's wearing super-powered armour. Ben transformed. 'ChromDaWhoop!' he shouted, and shot a gamma ray at Driscoll, it had no effect. 'Pathetic.' Driscoll replied and shot a concussion swarm at Ben. 'Like it? Did some trading with some tech dealer.' 'INSPECTOR #13!' shouted Ben, obviously annoyed. He transformed. 'Brainstorm Gusta!' he shouted. He used his super smartness to build a shielding machine and activated it. Then BOOM! The next day, Ben was on the couch watching TV with Gwen Tememeson and Kevin Memevin. 'Hey, what is this show?' asked Kevin. 'Ben 10 Alien Force.' replied Ben. Gwen was very curious. 'Wait, does that show-' BOOM! In came the Highbreed and Memestar from earlier. 'You! Weren't you that guy who I was suspicious about and I was right?' asked Kevin. 'Yes, Kevin Memevin.' replied Memestar. 'Oh, it's meme time!' Ben shouted and slapped down the Omemetrix. Ben's body began to pump like he was weight lifting, then he grew bigger, his muscles exploded until they were huge, and his face turned to the Forever Alone meme. 'Forever Alonasaur!' shouted Ben. 'Ben, Kevin, take Memestar. I'll get the Highbreed.' ordered Gwen. Ben and Kevin nodded and attacked. Kevin absorbed the wall and ran up to Memestar, he shot him back into/threw the wall. 'MY HOUSE! Oh, you'll pay for that!' said Ben growing to 60ft., breaking his house in the progress. 'Ben!' shouted Gwen, unimpressed. 'Sorry.' said Ben, then he stomped on Memestar, but got shot off. Then it was Gwen's turn to fight the Highbreed. 'What do you want?' she asked. 'Nothin', just picking up some easy cash.' he replied. 'Er... That Michael Memestar is clever.' she said to herself. Then the Highbreed ran at her, but Gwen pulled up a mana shield. Meanwhile, Ben gets up and transforms. 'Serious Big Chill!' he shouted. Ben used ice breath on Memestar, he was unfazed. Ben flew up and went inside Memestar and tried to freeze him from the inside, but failed. 'You are ''unstoppable.' said Ben, smirking. 'Well that is how I roll...' said Memestar. Then Kevin got up, absorbed some wood from the house and jumped up and hit Memestar to the ground. 'And that's how ''I ''roll.' said Kevin. 'Quit it and let's help Gwen.' said Ben rolling his eyes. 'Lets roll.' he transformed. 'Nyan Nyan!' he shouted, and sonic screamed on the Highbreed. He got pushed back. Ben transformed ''again. 'Trollmonkey!' he shouted. He shot a web to the ceiling, climbed up it, and randomly shot webs at the Highbreed, it was unfazed. He swung down and transformed again. 'PedoFire!' he shouted, shooting fireballs at the Highbreed, pushing him back. 'Ben! Stop doing random transformations like in Ben 10 Alien Force!' shouted Kevin. 'OK.' he replied, shooting fireballs. Then, Memestar got up. 'You thought that would stop me? Then you've got a lot to- AH!' he was hit by a HUGE mana blast from Gwen, that knocked him down. Meanwhile, Ben is still fighting the Highbreed. 'JetRage!' he shouted transforming. He shot laser eyes at him, no effect. 'Crud.' said a dissappointed Ben, then he transformed. 'Brainstorm Gusta!' he shouted, quickly creating a device. 'Now, say, goodbye!' said Ben, using the machine to absorb his power. 'Yay!' said Ben, detransforming. 'Now, who wants to watch some Ben 10 Alien Force?' asked Kevin. 'Nah, it's sequel "Ben 10 Ultimate Alien" just came out.' said Ben. 'There is something wierd about that show...' Gwen said to herself, as they walked offscreen. THE END. Characters *Ben Tememeson *Gwen Tememeson *Kevin Memevin Aliens Used *JetRage (2x) *EpiGoop *ChromDaWhoop *Brainstorm Gusta (2x) *Forever Alonasaur *Serious Big Chill *Nyan Nyan *Trollmonkey *PedoFire Villans *Michael Memestar *Highbreed *Driscoll *Forever Knights *Inspector #13 (mentioned) Trivia *Ben uses all of his aliens except for Meme X. *It is revealed that the gang watches Ben 10: Alien Force. Category:Others Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Meme Force